teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayden and Liam
The relationship between Beta Werewolves Hayden Romero and Liam Dunbar. Hayden and Liam's relationship goes back to at least the sixth grade, when Hayden stepped in the middle of a fight between Liam and another student. Liam, overwhelmed with anger from the fight, accidentally punched Hayden in the face and broke her nose, so Hayden punched him back and broke his nose to return the favor. They remained enemies until Liam started going to school at Devenford Prep, but when he transferred to Beacon Hills High School, he found that Hayden still held a grudge. However, the anger eventually began to dissipate as they got to know each other better, and the two soon became so close during their brief time as captives of the Doctors following the revelation that Hayden had been turned into a Chimera that they began a romantic relationship. When it became clear that Hayden's body was rejecting her transformation into a Chimera, Liam became distraught and begged his Alpha Scott McCall into giving Hayden the Bite in hopes that it would cure her mercury poisoning. However, Scott knew that Hayden was too weak to survive the Bite and insisted that they find another way to save her. In a terrible confluence of events, including the effects of the full supermoon and Theo Raeken's manipulations, Liam lost control of his transformation and decided to kill Scott so that he could become an Alpha and give Hayden the Bite himself, believing it to be the only way to save her life. Unfortunately, Hayden died from the mercury overdose while they were fighting, and Mason was forced to intervene in their fight to stop Liam from killing Scott so he could go be with her. Liam rushed to the hospital and cradled her body in his arms until the Hellhound Jordan Parrish came to take her body to the Nemeton to join the other failed Chimeras. Unbeknownst to Liam, however, Theo had used the Dread Doctors' green serum to resurrect Hayden, along with three other previously-deceased chimeras. Following Hayden's return to life, she struggled with the aftermath of her death and her feelings regarding Liam's role in it, but in time, she realized that her feelings for Liam are the only part of her life that still feels right, and they rekindled their romance. In the weeks that followed, Hayden and Liam's relationship only became stronger, as did her loyalty toward the McCall Pack, until she finally decided to join them in A Credible Threat. After being critically injured by Sebastien Valet in Apotheosis, Hayden was told by Alan Deaton that her wounds could be fatal as a result of her inferior Chimera healing powers, causing her and Liam to once again ask Scott to give her the Bite; after everything they had been through, Scott agreed, and Hayden was made a true Beta werewolf like Liam and a fully-fledged member of the pack. Hayden and Liam are often known as Layden or Liayden by fans. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B = |-|Season 6A= Trivia * They shared their first kiss in Ouroboros. ** During this kiss, Liam finally learned how to use his ability of pain absorption to take Hayden's pain from the Dread Doctors' experiments. ** Hayden later learned how to absorb pain with her Chimera powers in Maid of Gévaudan during a kiss with Liam in the exact same way. * They were both held captive by the Dread Doctors until Theo rescued them in Ouroboros. * It was revealed in Status Asthmaticus that Liam is in love with Hayden, feelings that she seemed to return as of Damnatio Memoriae. * They were going to run away together before the Dread Doctors found them and gave her an overdose of their modified mercury. * Theo used how overwhelmed with grief Liam felt when he realized Hayden was dying to manipulate Liam to try to kill Scott to steal his Alpha powers. This ended up working because of the effects of the supermoon, which caused Liam to lose control of his anger, though Liam did not end up killing Scott. * Hayden and Liam are the only two Werewolves to be bitten and turned by Scott McCall. Liam was given the Bite in Season 4's Muted, and Hayden was given the Bite in Season 5B's Apotheosis. Gallery Liam_y_Hayden_bes%25C3%25A1ndose_en_el_estacionamiento_.jpg Tumblr_o2b6ow69D31qg94hko1_500.jpg Teen-wolf-liam-hayden.jpg Dylan-sprayberry-as-liam-and-victorio-moroles-as-hayden.jpg CPjIY-UUAAEM3Fz.jpg 5x20_Hayden_is_a_real_werewolf.png 4x08_Time_of_death_Liam_vs_Berserker.png 5x04_Hayden.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_16_Lie_Ability_Liam_getting_angry.png Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Friendships